chronicles_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Sheal
Sheal is a salamander woman who once sided with The Sisterhood. After being betrayed by the monsters she has switched sides and joined with Daniel Sorres in fighting against them. As of Season 2, she, along with Rolian and Felucia, have become Daniel's new maids, a role Sheal takes with pride in honor of the man who helped her see a better way. Appearance Sheal has the typical appearance of most salamander women; reptile feet with fiery scales covering her legs, long tail, arms, and sides of her chest. She has long dark hair and bright, glowing orange eyes, large reptilian ears, and sharpened teeth. She wears leather bracers, a leather petal skirt, and a long orange scarf with torn and burned ends. In Season 2 she takes to wearing a black and gray colored maid uniform after becoming Daniel's maid. She wears a red scarf around her neck and a fiery red headband atop her head. Personality Sheal has a deep fondness for her fellow salamander women and longs to help give them a better life. Through this, she and her sisters joined the Sisterhood, believing they would be given such a life in return for their service. Sadly, this delusion was shattered upon seeing her sisters get murdered after failing to keep Grace secure for Jovian to butcher. Alone and forlorn, Sheal didn't know what else to do. She had nobody and was trapped in a horrible, seemingly inescapable situation that she had unknowingly sold herself to; that is, until Squeak saved her life. The two struck up a fast but honest friendship that ended up saving both their lives. Unlike how salamander women are believed to be — being violent, cruel monsters who love hurting others — Sheal showed grief at Squeak's death, even shedding a tear for the loss of the only friend she had. After the Battle of Green Haven, and witnessing Squeak die, Sheal continued to feel out of place, guilt-ridden by her actions in the Sisterhood as well as confused towards Daniel and his family for treating her with kindness and mercy. This suggests that she was rarely shown such treatment while living in the wastelands. Sheal has also shown to possess a strong conscience. She goes as far as to beg the elves she once tormented to punish her for her crimes. She also has a sense of pride which she displayed upon becoming Daniel's servant and defending his name when Felucia insulted Daniel. Development Sheal and her two sisters joined the Sisterhood out of the hope of building a better future for herself, her family, and her people who have struggled and suffered for generations in the wastelands. Thus, she and her sisters agreed to follow the Gemini on their bloody crusade and took part in the invasion of Green Haven and even became the Gemini's personal guard. Despite their leaders being so evil, Sheal kept to the hope that she would help her people rise from the ashes of their miserable existence. But this all changed when Grace escaped Green Haven under her sisters' watch. Sheal watched helplessly as her sisters were publicly murdered by Jovian & Jacqueline in front of their followers and the captive elves. In that moment, she realized that the so-called promise the Gemini made of a better life was nothing more than a lie, a lie she allowed herself to be swindled into. Her only family dead, Sheal was left alone among the savage monsters. During the Battle for Green Haven as the volcanic fissure beneath the forest was ruptured, Squeak saved Sheal's life when a falling tree almost crushed her. From there, she and Squeak forged a fast friendship and helped to protect each other from Rio, and even slayed the savage scorpia together. Sheal, angered by her sisters deaths and touched by Squeak's willingness to save a complete stranger, joined Daniel Sorres and the others as they fought off the Sisterhood grunts and their leaders. She witnessed Squeak's murder at the hands of Jacqueline, a moment that struck at Sheal's heart and caused her to shed a tear when she was brought to Ruhelia afterwards where she mourned with Daniel and his mates. She then spent three days outside, seated next to a campfire, feeling unworthy of the kindness and hospitality Daniel and his mates showed her. Weighted by terrible guilt and painful shame for her part in the Sisterhood, Sheal begged Daniel to punish her. Seeing she would never be able to move on without receiving retribution, Daniel finally allows it by handing her fate over to Alyssa. Under the impression that Alyssa was going to shove a two-foot barbed phallus up Sheal's anus, Specca and her co-mates felt fearful and sorry for the salamander woman. However, it was later revealed that Alyssa's "punishment" was actually to display Sheal, along with Rolian and Felucia, on stage before all the elves, dressed in skimpy maid's outfits. Humiliated, Sheal accepted it and Alyssa's offer of being a servant for the elves. However, the elves turned down the offer and insisted that Sheal and the others serve Daniel insisted, something she took with honor. Thankful for his kindness and his mercy, Sheal wholeheartedly agreed to become Daniel's servant and call him her new master. Thus, she joined Daniel and his cause in hopes of redeeming herself and to help Daniel bring forth a future that she and her fellow sisters can be a part of — a world where they can be loved and respected for who they are. Quotes Season 2 Sheal: "...I'm a salamander woman, don't I frighten you?" Falla: "No. You were Squeak's friend. You were... the last one she made." ~S.2, Act I, Ch.4 Sheal: "I promise, I do wish for there to be peace for my people. I want them to be respected, not feared. That's all we ever are, feared. Loathed. Hated. I want that to stop. I want my people not to be treated like abominations or devils from the pits of hell, I want them to be treated...like...like..." Daniel: "Equals." ~S.2, Act II, Ch.1 Daniel: "You've shown more heart and decency in your actions than what is ever conveyed in encounters with your kind. You have a sense of honor, compassion, and hope for a peaceful future. . . . You look nothing like a dangerous monster or lecherous fiend of fire, you've only shown a reserved side of yourself in our presence, and that's allowed your true charm to shine through." ~S.2, Act II, Ch.5 Sheal - Salamander Woman.png Sheal - Season II.png Category:Characters Category:Salamander Woman